Brother and Sister
by Vannaluv
Summary: Clary and Jonathan are not separated and Jocelyn takes them both. They are raised not knowing about shadowhunters. Jonathan is Clary's overprotective brother. And what happens to them once they find who they REALLY are? CLACE, and CILL (Clary x Will). It's a crossover but I left it here because I don't want anyone confused...
1. Chapter 1- Love?

** Okay, so this IS my first Mortal Instruments fanfic. So, I want to thank the people who have followed me and my stories so far and I'd like to thank my beta reader, M. Marvin. So here it is.**

...

"Clary, where's my jersey? Clary!" Jonathan Fairchild went downstairs to see his sister; Clary was kissing some random guy with black hair. He spun the guy around then, punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed and him to fall backwards. Clary gasped.

"Stay away from my sister you creep!"

"Jon, leave Sebastian alone!"

Jonathan looked at Clary before turning back to Sebastian. "GET OUT!"

Sebastian hurried out the door, neither of them noticing the smirk on his face.

"Jonathan Christopher Fairchild! Why did you just do that?" Clary practically whined.

"Because you keep bringing idiots home."

"Jon, he was nice."

"I'm sure you thought so while he was eating your face."

"Jon!"

"Where's my jersey?"

"In the dryer. But Jon seriously..."

"We're done discussing this."

He walked to the laundry room downstairs. He couldn't ever stay mad at Clary. He was so overprotective he would punch any guy who even looked at Clary.

"Bye, Clare, I'm going to practice." He grabbed an apple and left. Clary pulled out her phone and dialed a new number.

"Hello?...He's gone." She smiled.

...

Clary ran to the door. "Jace!" She had secretly been seeing Jace Wayland for months. He grinned and picked her up.

"Hey, I've missed you." He said while setting her down on a countertop. He pressed his lips against hers and began kissing her. Suddenly the door opened and Jonathan walked in.

"Hey, Clare, I forgot my- what the heck Clary!"

He threw a punch toward Jace, who dodged it perfectly. Jace looked from him to Clary, "This is the guy we've been hiding from for months?"

Jonathan's face turned red, "MONTHS?"

Jace smiled slightly, "Yes, pretty boy, now who are you exactly?"

"Her brother." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, not the best way to meet, huh?" Jace said sarcastically.

Jonathan threw more punches toward Jace's face.

"Jon! Stop it!" Clary tried to stop him from attempting to beat Jace to a pulp. He accidentally pushed her into a vase. She felt the glass break on her head. Then everything was black.

...

When Clary awoke, Jonathan was leaning over her, holding an ice pack to her head. When he saw she was awake he instantly started apologizing, "By the Angel, Clarissa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"

"Jon, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked while helping her up.

"Yes."

He turned to Jace, who she had just realized was still there. "Are you guys sure about this relationship?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"Okay then, but if you break my baby sister's heart, I will personally break every bone in your body."

"I have a name, you know, it's Jace." He said paying no attention to the threat.

"Whatever."

Jace turned to Clary and kissed her. "I guess I can't break your heart, not that I would ever want to."

Jonathan looked sick. "Please, no PDA in front of me. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself."

Clary was practically jumping up and down, "By the Angel, Jace we actually have the Jonathan Fairchild stamp of approval!"

"Which means?" Jace looked quite bored with this whole conversation.

"He won't kill you!"

"Ummm..."

Jonathan cleared his throat. "I was coming to get my keys, but I don't know if I should leave you two alone-"

Clary tossed him his keys. "Bye, Jon, don't worry, Jace will take good care of me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Jace smirked and waved. "Bye, pretty boy."

Jonathan sighed and left.

Jace turned to Clary, "Now, where were we?"

**Luv it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! ~V**


	2. Notice

Hi, I'm not ending this story I'm just trying to take the things you guys said into consideration. I'm trying to make this chapter better and I'll probably update this weekend. Thanks, ~ V 


	3. Chapter 2- Blondie

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but only because I might post again tonight with the dinner. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I promise I'll do my best to update regularly. Thanks to all the great people who follow and review and my beta reader, M. Marvin! :) **

...

By the time Jonathan came back, Jace was gone. "Awww, too bad he's gone, I wanted to invite him to dinner. "

Clary knew that meant insult him and ask way-too-personal questions. "Yeah, Jon, too bad."

She went upstairs, smiling the whole way. Her grin fell when the doorbell rang and Jonathan opened it. "Hello, Jace."

Jace grinned. "Hey pretty boy, still no clever comebacks?"

"Why are you here?"

"I left my phone."

Jonathan sighed. "Where?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hurry and get it."

Jace pushed past Jonathan and walked over to the kitchen. Jonathan smiled wickedly, "Oh, and you're coming to over for dinner Saturday."

Jace smirked, "Will this be the lucky day when you get to stare at me like I'm the worst thing to ever happen?"

"I already do that."

Jace just shook his head and went upstairs to say bye to Clary. After a moment, he returned downstairs. "Bye, pretty boy."

Jonathan thought for a moment, " Bye Blondie."

Jace burst out laughing, "Is that the best you could do?"

"Go."

Holding his hands up in surrender Jace walked towards the door, "Fine, fine. I'm leaving."

As he shut the door behind him, Clary ran downstairs. "So you got your dinner, huh?"

Jonathan grinned, "Yup. Good night, little sis."

"Night Jon."

...

**Review! It makes me want to write faster!**


	4. Chapter 3- London Shadowhunters?

"Will, you do realize that you look very, very afraid, don't you?"

Will glared at Jem. "What? Afraid? Me? No, it's nothing but a few," Will gulped. "Ducks..."

Jem chucked, watching the ducks swimming in the lake. One walked up to them causing Will to take a sharp and intake of breath and step back. "We... we should go. Back to the institute. Don't want... to miss the ride to New York."

Jem smiled. "You just can't wait to get rid of the ducks, can you?" But Will was already walking- quickly -away from the lake.

...

"Charlotte?" Will stepped into the drawing room, hoping to find out if Charlotte was ready to go.

"Oh, Will, is it time to go already? Lottie went to make sure everyone was ready." Henry stuck his head out from behind a couch.

"Alright... Henry, don't mind me for asking, but what are you doing?"

"A new invention. It..."

Will left the room. Not because he was still shutting people out, but because he honestly had no interest in Henry's latest invention. He then headed over to Tessa's room.

"Tess?" He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, he saw Tessa reading in her chair.

"Hello, Will."

"Hey." _ Okay, so this wasn't awkward... _ It had been days since Tessa informed him of her engagement to Jem. After he had admitted his love for her... And after she told him she would never feel the same.

"Tess, I don't want things to be awkward for us..." _ like they are now._

She smiled. "Of course. I don't want that either."

"So, let's just pretend I never said anything to you..."

She gave him a slight frown. "Alright, Will. It never happened."

He gave her a forced smile. "I bid you farewell, Tessa."

Then, he left without looking back.

...

Will looked unsurely at the plane in front of him. He didn't remember ever riding anything besides a train. Jem seemed to notice this and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Will, we're all right here with you. Nothing will go wrong."

Will gave him an uneasy smile, and walked up the steps with led to this flying death trap.

_Ave Atque Vale, life._ He thought as he a wryly smiled.

...

** Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! What did you think of the TIDs first entrance? I'll probably do a mixture of Clace and Cill, but who knows? TTYL XOXO, ~V**


	5. Chapter 4- Dinner part 1

Saturday morning was the same as always. Everything was normal until dinner. Clary heard the knocking on the door. "Hello. You must be Jace." Their mother, Jocelyn said as she opened the door.

Jace walked in, a big grin across his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fairchild."

Clary smiled and pointed to the empty seat next to her and across from Jonathan. Jace sat down as Jocelyn smiled. "Oh, please call me Jocelyn."

Clary leaned towards Jace and whispered, "She thinks Mrs. Fairchild sounds too old."

He chuckled, his gaze slipping towards Jonathan. Jonathan was glaring daggers at him, and then Clary saw Jon and burst into a giggling fit. He looked to her for help, which only caused her giggles to turn into laughs.

Jocelyn tried to ignore the scene and turned to Jace again, "So… What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a shadow— p-p-pizza delivery guy."

Jonathan smiled. "Oh? I've never heard of Shadow Pizza. Do you have any specials?" He just knew Jace was lying about something. But what?

"Uh, sardine pizza and super sour lemonade."

"Cool. I'll have to order from you sometimes."

"Ummmm… great."

Jocelyn had turned very pale ever since Jace's mistake. Clary looked at her, "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Clary."

Jace frowned. Jocelyn knew something….

"Jace. Come back to Earth." Clary whispered.

Jonathan was still smirking. Jace focused his attention back to Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn, I noticed you call yourself Mrs., Who is your husband?"

"My husband **was** Vale- Van Morg- Matthews." She stuttered. She realized that if Jace was one the people she thought he was, she had just given him some very valuable information.

Jace smirked. He had all the information he needed.

...

** Okay, I'm sorry for the shortness but I was rushing. Again. I have two other TMI stories so if you like this, please give them a look. Review! Love y'all, V**


	6. Please Read

**So.**

I'm sorry. Really sorry. I suck beyond sucking and I should've updated all of these a long time ago.

I've recently moved, and gotten accounts on different websites like Ao3, and of course my Wattpad. I'll give you the usernames for those if you like, since I have multiple accounts on each, but only one I post with.

I can't really write this many in progress stories, so I've decided that on each website I will focus on one. I posted a poll here to see which one you guys want, and if I don't get any answers on that, I'll randomly choose.

I won't be posting any new stories until I've finished all the ones I've already posted. I'll work in order from most to least votes, or in the case no one votes, most to least followers.

If I had better focus, I would try and do all of them, but it's not working out, so this is what I'm going to do.

I'll be posting for whatever story starting on November 11, and it will be updated every Friday after that. Sorry again.

**Please vote for the poll, so I know what you guys want.**

_**~Vannaluv**_


	7. Results

**Alright. The order has been set! I'll be continuing my stories in this order:**

**1: To Love a Demon- A human by the named Sebastian Michaelis was deeply in love with Ciel Phantomhive until his sudden death. Ciel, grief-stricken, faces another tragedy when his parents are murdered. Wanting revenge, he summons his deceased beloved one unintentionally. However, Sebastian has come to him in the form of a demon now, and he has long forgotten how to love. Picked up from DayDreamingStill**

**2: Dirty Little Secrets- Alexander Lightwood. An 18 year old millionaire. Magnus Bane. His 22 year old CEO. Alec does something no one would expect from the shy, quiet, boy. What happens when Alec's truth "comes out?" Malec.**

**3: Different- Clarissa Fray. The weird kid. The one who no one likes. The freak. William Herondale. The most popular guy in school. The hottest guy most girls have ever set eyes on. The player. What happens when a freak crosses paths with a player? Cill**

**4: Brother and Sister- Clary and Jonathan are not separated and Jocelyn takes them both. They are raised not knowing about shadowhunters. Jonathan is Clary's overprotective brother. And what happens to them once they find who they REALLY are? CLACE, and CILL (Clary x Will). It's a crossover but I left it here because I don't want anyone confused...**

**5: FROSTbitten- Elsa, a figure skater, has her heart set on Jack, a hockey player. But, when Jack leaves for college will Elsa follow him or stay? Who will they meet? What's in store for them? Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)**

**6: Reincarnated- Ciel's manor had been burned down again. This time, he didn't rebuild it. He moved into the Macken Manor, meets the ghost of Jim Macken, and falls in love. Jim tells Ciel that there is a way for him to gain a body, and Ciel can't believe it. He just has to make Jim's reincarnation fall in love with him. But how is he going to make this broken and bratty blond fall in love with him?**

**7: Cheater- Cam thought Claire was cheating. But, he ends up making a big mistake. Will he be to late? Will Claire find someone else? Will Cam ever get over her? Rated T. :P**

**8: Injured Butterfly- When Alois Trancy is brought back to life in the 21st century, he is full of anger and sadness. He finds a way to vent it. Murder. Yes, Alois Trancy has become a serial killer. What happens when our dear demon watchdog has to catch the Butterfly Killer?**

**9: Is Feeling Worth It?- In a world full of people, there are those of us who wonder if we should even feel. They aren't sure if we have to at all. Through those people we find out if feeling is truly worth the heartache.**

**I'm sorry if you aren't happy with the order. I hope you'll check out some of these other stories as well! I may add small updates to the other stories, but I'll mainly follow this order. Thank you to everyone who voted! I'll start with the first update on Friday.**

**Love ya, Unimonkeys!**

_**~Vannaluv**_


End file.
